Frozen Fire oneshots
by AnnaRinzler
Summary: One-shots, in no particular chronological order, providing glimpses into the life of Loki and his best friend Sól, the Norse sun goddess. Movie-compliant. Loki/Sól.
1. Sun

**Sun**

"Brísingamen I now give you, daughter of my most favored general, to protect and use…"

She knelt before the All-Father, the skirts of her sweeping blue dress spread out on the stair. It was a simple ceremony. Loki, Thor, and her family were in attendance as Odin leaned down and placed the gold necklace with its heavy, blood-red pendant around her neck. She glanced up at her friend and for a heart-stopping moment saw an incredible softness in his icy blue eyes as he looked down upon her from his place at his father's left.

"…enhance your own magical abilities, and go in peace."

And then the moment was lost as she rose and curtsied before Odin, the magical relic flashing once as she stood and turned to face the small crowd gathered in the hall. She'd worked long and hard perfecting her skills, and now almost no one could say that their magical abilities equaled hers, now that she had been conferred this high honor.

"_Knew you could do it,"_ A voice whispered in her ear, and Sól turned to her left to see Loki looking back to flash her a smile as he descended the stair with his father and brother.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to make these short snippets about the relationship between Sól (Norse sun goddess) and Loki follow the movie as closely as possible. I'm borrowing heavily from elements of Norse mythology but obviously not trying to be completely accurate with them. I hope you enjoy these one-shots despite that fact..


	2. Empathy

**Empathy **

"You can't hide here Sól."

The thin, solemn little boy looked down at the redhead with all of the superiority he could muster and she scowled up at him.

"Why not?" Sól asked crossly, wrinkling up her freckled nose, "I was here first. Besides, this is _my_ tenth birthday party I'm avoiding."

"Well—well, I was going to hide here," he retorted, "And I am a prince of Asgard. You are merely a soldier's daughter."

"A general's," Sól snapped, standing up in the small space between the table and the wall as she threw the curtain previously concealing her aside, "You know that my father Forseti has ridden with your father Odin into many battles"—

He heard female voices in the hallway and Loki's eyes widened. Now they were both exposed. Quick as a flash, he grabbed her wrist and pulled Sól down with him, both of them crawling under the heavy tablecloth and waiting with bated breath. The feet of two women he didn't recognize soon came into view. The pair was chatting idly and paused inside for a moment before walking out and Loki sighed with relief without moving from his position under the table. After a few long seconds of silence he turned and looked at Sól, who was biting her lip and toying with one of her large emerald earrings. Her red hair, usually left free to hang around her shoulders, was pinned up in a severe bun.

"Why are _you _hiding, anyway? It's your party."

"Doesn't matter," Sól replied darkly, "I don't want everyone staring at me and waiting for me to mess up or worse, going on about how perfect my sister is."

Years later Loki would have a name for the warm feeling of kinship growing inside of him, but for now he didn't, being content to sit beside her and listen to the slow, even sound of her breath beside him.


	3. Ice

**Ice**

They danced awkwardly now, surrounded in the great hall by so many other couples who were lost in their own worlds. Sól found herself wishing that they were both young again, even if it meant sending them back in time to be awkward, gangly teenagers. In the early years, when Loki's presence started being required at official celebrations and functions, he had turned to her for salvation. They'd slow-dance together to be "ironic", and his laughing eyes would remind her to take none of it too seriously, and she'd whisper funny little comments in his ear about how pompous the whole thing was. Not anymore.

They were no longer the same height and Sól quickly found that she had to look up to see his eyes. It didn't make sense that she had a hard time staring up at him now, or snuck in only the most furtive of glances at his matured features. Every time Sól's eyes met his Loki's gaze would slide guiltily away and he would silently turn his attention somewhere else. Loki's hands were placed firmly about her slender waist, as if he was afraid he'd offend her if they accidentally touched her hips now that she had them. Sól's own hands tentatively rested on the hard, wiry muscles of his shoulders and she kept him almost at arm's length, nervous about the little flutter her heart made whenever they moved too close together.


	4. Switch

**Switch**

"Hello Thor," Sól said politely, giving a brief nod to the heavily-muscled blond blocking her way out of the palace library, "How…nice to see you this morning."

He was sure that she wanted to use some word besides "nice", perhaps "unusual" or "suspicious" maybe. Thor had never set foot inside the library past the time he was required to for lessons as a boy. Thor looked down at her and tried not to stare openly at the way the necklace Brísingamen looked against the pale skin of her neck.

"Sól, yes, good to see you," he boomed, puffing up even more and talking in the obnoxiously entitled tone that he knew she hated, "I _suppose_ you're off to see my brother with those," Thor continued, gesturing at the books of runes in her arms.

"You…can read these?" Sól asked, cocking her head to look at the book titles, a curl of her lovely red hair slipping behind her ear as it winked copper in the light.

"No, no, I never trouble myself with reading," he laughed, "I merely assumed Loki was going to force you to waste yet another glorious day sticking your head in some book of spells."

"Our time together is never wasted," she said through gritted teeth, "He can read these runes even better than I. Loki's a _brilliant_ magician, you really ought to show him more resp"—

"My brother favors you, you know," Thor casually interrupted, fascinated by the way a pink tint suddenly appeared in her cheeks as her green eyes widened.

"Now you're just talking nonsense," Sól responded crossly, "And even if he did…well…I have to go. I'm going to be late."

He watched her stomp into the library with a sly grin on his face. It "takes one to know one," as the mortal saying goes, but in Asgard it takes one to fool one, and as Thor walked away his Glamour melted off to reveal a smug and self-satisfied Master of Magic with pitch-black hair.

**Author's Note: Another one-shot down! By the way "Glamour" in the sense that I used it means "magic used to alter the appearance". It's an old-school way of saying that he used magic to disguise himself. Please keep in mind that I am also writing a full-length story for this pair, and that this set of oneshots is now called "Frozen Fire oneshots" and the full story is called "Frozen Fire". The prologue is up on my page. Please please please review! That's how I know if people like it/I need to change anything. Thanks!**


	5. Worth

**Worth**

She'd found him sitting on the floor, leaning against the comfortable couch of sitting on top of it. He was staring into the fire. His personal receiving room was smaller than the public ones, more of a quiet respite from court life. Sól took one look at his face and knew that trying to talk to him would be futile.

Loki wore his smooth, unrevealing poker face as he looked into the flames, lost in thought. Her heart ached for him as she sat down, crossing her legs and leaning against the furniture like he did. Sól wrapped one arm around him and rested her head against his, bringing a hand up to stroke his black hair. For a long time neither of them spoke.

"I couldn't lift it."

His voice, husky with fatigue and emotional weariness, woke her out of her trance.

"What?"

"Mjolnir," Loki continued quietly, "When I was on Earth. I tried and I—I couldn't lift it. I don't know if I'll ever…"

He trailed off and Sól willed away the tears building in her eyes. Loki had told her of Thor's banishment and of their father's whispered secret to Mjolnir. He'd told her everything. She knew that nothing she ever said or did could take away the pain that Odin had unwittingly caused Loki, so she sat beside him for the rest of the night in the hope that he would simply feel less alone.

"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_


	6. Empty

**Empty**

"It is unnatural to be awake for so long. You should sleep, Loki," he heard her soft voice say, interrupting the constant stream, the constant whisper, the constant agony of his mind telling him that he wasn't good enough, wasn't good enough for his father or the throne of Asgard or any of it or—

"_No." _

He was less harsh than he should have been; at least Loki thought he should have been harsher now that he was king. But he and Sól shared a history, after all, they had grown up together…perhaps she was his only friend now. He expected more of a fight from her but she simply nodded and touched his arm with a strange little smile.

"At least sit with me," she replied calmly, hooking his arm and drawing him toward his bed.

It was a non-issue now. No one would _dare_ question him or gossip about how unusually pretty his Master of Magic was and how often she went into his rooms, even if all they did was sit and talk like they'd done in the old days, except without fear of getting caught this time. Sól stood in front of him and looked up with those unreadable eyes of hers, reaching up to remove the horned helmet from his head as she hummed a queer little tune under her breath. She sat it down on its pedestal nearby and walked back to him, and Loki found himself sinking down, leaning against the headboard. He was tired but what of it? There was too much to do, he had to be vigilant. Always. Her humming was louder but he realized that all he could do was watch as she knelt to remove his riding boots and slid into the bed herself, leaning in to touch his face. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late. The hum had grown louder, the tune forming words laced by hypnotizing magic.

"_My heart is pierce by __Frøya, I disdain all glittering gold…"_

"No, you miserable harpy," he croaked.

Loki's protesting hand was weak on her arm and he sank backward, falling against the pillows, his eyes already closing of their own accord as her gentle fingers idly stroked his hair.

"_There is nothing can console me…"_

He was sinking down, down into the darkness, the buzzing insanity of his own thoughts falling farther and farther away as she sang to him. Loki's limbs felt as if they were made of stone and he didn't want to move them or rise to continue his pacing and thinking and planning, he wanted to lie here and—

"_But my brave avenger bold…"_

She kissed his forehead and Loki fell away, her siren song luring him into the first night of peaceful, dreamless sleep he'd had in years.

**Author's Note: **So yeah, totally ripped the song from "My Jolly Sailor Bold" and edited it to sound more Norse. Or something. So sue me.


End file.
